


Pushing His Buttons

by DirtyComputer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Dva's got a bit of a thing for older men and Soldier has been holding back some pent up sexual aggression for far too long. You know what happens next.With a new D.Va outfit comes a new chapter. Chapter 3:  Hana wants Soldier to tell her when she's a good kitty and be very stern when she's not.





	1. Chapter 1

“Daddy.” The unexpected term threw 76 out of his customary “Ignore smalltalk after a mission” strategy. He turned his head to look at the source. “…What?”

The source was the Korean girl in the skintight suit, bending over to put her gun in a bag and the rare view of the battlesuit clinging to her cute little behind. Soldier shook his head, trying to clear such obscene thoughts from his head before the younger girl turned to face him. 

“I said, “You were looking clean out there, daddy.”” Dva repeated, giggling. 

“Daddy.” 76 repeated, blatantly confused even through the muffle of his mask. “Why are you calling me…” 

“I’m not calling you daddy.” Dva clarified, closing the distance between them. “A daddy. It’s like, a hot older guy.” 

76 could feel himself blushing. Thankfully this was covered by his mask. “Don’t call me that.” 

Dva giggled at the deadpanned response. “I’m just saying, you’re not out of the game yet.” She drew even closer, looking up at the stalwart soldier and pressing her small frame into his.. “Daddy” is in. A lot of girls could do with a guy like you..” She reached out and put a hand on his chest, leaning closer. “Especially the younger ones..” 

“Don’t touch me.” He grunted, stepping away. Dva could tell he was interested though, and thus part 1 of her plan was done. “I’m just saying, you don’t have to be alone forever.”

She turned, and Soldier against her better judgement had eyes trained on her ass as sson as he did. “Think about it, she said before walking around the corner. 

\-- 

Soldier didn’t see Dva again until later that night. He had been walking in from the shooting range after some late night training, gun slung over his shoulder as he he sat down in the break room on a couch, letting out a sigh. A distinctly unnatural sounding sigh made him notice there was someone else in the room. Soldier’s brain, of course, focused on a pair black socks partially covering two bare, smooth little legs first before travelling up to where a pair black panties hugged a familiar little booty from before, not really leaving much to imagination. A tshirt sat just past her hips, riding up a little and exposing some of her midriff, leading all the way up to a mop of strawberry hair obscuring Dva’s face as she mashed away on a handheld. 

Soldier’s hand collided with his face as he sighed. He knew exactly what she was doing. The problem was whether he could resist playing into it or not. 

Dva put the game down, turning her head and feigning shock as she turned around to face the soldier. She hurriedly pulled the t-shirt, her trademark logo placed proudly on the front of it, down over her legs which of course didn’t really cover much more. “I didn’t know you were up.” She laughed nervously.

“I’m always up at this hour.” The soldier stated plainly.

“I never noticed.” Dva replied with a smirk. “So what’s up? You can’t sleep either? Been thinking about something?” She said, abandoning her apparent modesty to lift one leg up onto the couch, exposing her panty clad crotch. As blatant and desperate as this teasing was, Soldier’s pants tightening and the sudden struggle it took to keep his eyes trained on Dva’s face meant that it was definetly working. 

But Soldier decided to try and fire back anyway. “I don’t like people being vague. What do you want?”

Dva smirked, standing up and sauntering across the room, her curvy little hips moving back and forth as she closed in on her target. “Like I have to spell it out.” She wasted no time in hopping on soldier’s lap, straddling him. “I want you…” She whispered, drawing her face closer to his. “And by the feel of it…”

Soldier had half a mind to throw him off of her. The other half was filled to the brim with thoughts of making Dva’s tight young body his, this half being fed directly by the pleasure generated by Dva’s grinding. For once, he was truly speechless. “I….” 

“Oh, stop being vague.” Dva grumbled, her voice deepening and face twisting mockingly. Soldier threw her off to the side. She sprawled out on the couch in an adorable laughing fit.  
Soldier sighed, looking off to the side as Dva sat upright again, leaning into him. “C’mon! You know you want me.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Soldier muttered, refusing to make eye contact. 

“I know you haven’t left yet.” Dva pointed out. “When you get bothered, you leave.”

Soldier didn’t say anything. 

“And I already felt this little guy…” Dva traced a hand over the Soldier’s bulging member, waves of pleasure shooting through his body at the touch. “Well, not that little.”  
Soldier grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her, but Dva simply dove into his lap in response, forcing her midsection onto him instead, he grunted, pulling her off him and pinning her on the couchby both wrists, Dva struggled against him but it was futile, the minor wrestling match being fairly one sided. 

The two stopped struggling for a moment as they caught eachother’s eyes. Dva’s small wide eyed stare and unbelievably cute lip bite threw soldier for a loop. Soldier’s grimace on the other hand had finally softened, Dva noticed. His rugged features and scars contrasted with the softer, almost heroic look on his face perfectly.

It was time to go for the kill. Dva wrapped her legs around the Soldier, pulling him closer as she leaned up and kissed him. To both her and Soldier’s surprise, instead of pushing her away, he leaned in, and his mass pushed her back onto the couch quite forcefully. He had kissed back. 

He pulled away suddenly, staring wide eyed as him and dva stared a shocked expression. After a moment of silence between the two. Soldier simply said “fuck it.” And started to undo his pants, much to dva’s delight.

“I’ve always a bit rough.” Soldier warned, but he didn’t plan to stop no matter how she replied. “It’s also..been a while.” He admitted. “I don’t plan on being romantic.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Dva said, laying back on the couch and spreading my legs. “Guys my age try too hard.” 

That was all that was said before Soldier’s lower half was free and he was upon her, not even bothering to take her panties off. He simply moved them aside as he cut to the chase, penetrating her with what was pprobably the largest Dva had taken. 

He started thrusting into her already soaking wet pussy without much regard for her, which drove Dva even crazier as she took the pounding of a lifetime from the older, experienced soldier. All she could do was hold on for dear life as the break room filled with a wet smacking sound, the soldier filling her up again and again at a faster and faster rate as her head lolled back on the arm of the couch. She had intended on being quiet, but that had gone out the window as she moaned and cried out.

Soldier himself was feeling sensations he hadn’t felt in year through the young woman’s tight snatch. Days of wild parties at the academy and getting with all the hot girls he wanted with his friends came flooding back as he pounded the 19 year old with all of his might. He groaned and moaned under his breath. 

Dva couldn’t last long under the current circumstances, letting loose a torrent of liquid onto soldier’s cock. He only took this as a sign to go faster though, putting his hand on the girl’s cheek as he used her like a sex toy. 

A full minute of pounding later, Soldier pulled out and, to Dva’s surprise, a string of cum shot from his member across her panties all the way up to her t shirt, striking through the symbol on it. He let out a couple more shots on the articles of clothing as he released years of pent up tension on the girl. 

“Time to ditch these.” Dva muttered, taking off the shirt quickly. Soldier took the intiative on the panties, Dva gasping in surprise as he simply grabbed them, tearing them off her as the fabric met with the shirt on the floor. 

Dva began to play with her small breasts, but soldier simply wasted no time in grabbing her and turning her around so her petite ass was facing him. He’s not much of a breast man, she noted, before he penetrated her again. 

She held onto the couch’s arm for dear life as Soldier started ravishing her again, even faster this time. Doggy was always his favorite position, and now he was able to do it with a pretty young thing like Hana Song. This was a dream come true, though he’d never admit to that. 

The sounds of thighs rapidly smashing together and Dva’s moans echoed throughout the room. Neither of them cared who heard them at this point. They couldn’t possibly, as often as both of them heard the late night antics of some of the other Overwatch members. It was something that was known by everyone to happen, even if they simply never really acknowledged it. 

Soldier surprised Dva by grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking backwards. The pain only added to the sensations she was feeling. Her mind was an incoherent mess of affirmatives and pleasure, causing her to scream out “Daddy, yes!” At the top of her lungs.

In any other instance, Soldier would have protested, but he was so into what was going on he barely noticed. He let her hair go only so his hand could be free to give that pale little ass a nice hard slap. Dva howled in approval, causing him to do it again, and again, and again. 

Dva came first again, her liquids barely able to be contained by soldier plugging them as they leaked out and made a bit of an apparent mess on the couch. Soldier continued, unfettered as he grabbed her midsection and thrusted mindlessly into her. 

Soldier came soon after, pulling out and and shooting his load down her back with a sigh of relief  
.   
“You should have done it in me.” Dva gasped, clearly out of it from the two orgasms.

“There’ll be time for that.” Soldier counted without missing a beat. Dva turned and noticed his member was still erect even after two rounds. She really, truly had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Her heart fluttered Soldier pulled her to him again. 

 

After round 4 Dva was definitely spent, but Soldier was still ready for more. They settled on a lazy blowjob as Dva laid strewn across the couch, cum all over her body as she went to work on the Soldier’s massive prick. He petted her with one hand while rubbing playfully at her clit with the other. There was no way he was getting another orgasm out of her though. Not tonight. 

Soldier groaned as he came for the second and probably final time into the hungry girl’s mouth, groaning with satisfaction and slumping onto the couch. Dva sat upright so she could lay next to him, somewhat relieved that he was finally spent despite enjoying the night thoroughly. “You came 6 times.” She droned, weariness clear in her voice.   
“The serums and performance enhancers they put in me…” He began, his voice softer than it had been in ages. “They enhanced a lot of things.” 

Dva let out a lazy giggle. “Noted. That’ll be fun for next timeShe said as she snuggled closer to him. Soldier’s heart skipped a beat at the assertion that there’d be more of this, but there’s no way in hell he could refuse her now.

The light of dawn began to break through the windows, causing Soldier to nudge her. “We need to move. The others will be awake soon.” 

Dva groaned at the idea of having to move but quickly went about to picking up the strewn about fabrics off the floor. She slipped the shirt over her slim, naked form. It left her bare bottom exposed, which meant she’d have to be sneaky when she went back to her room.

Soldier stopped her before she could walk off. “Listen…I don’t know what this is.” He began. “But it..I’m not your boyfriend.” 

Dva hit him with a coy smile that could have made him melt faster than any death ray or heat weapon he had faced. “Of course not. You’re my daddy.” She said before leaning in to kiss the older man on the cheek. “See you.” She said as she slipped out of the break room.

Soldier leaned back on the couch. Once again, he was speechless.


	2. Hey Daddy'o!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier and D.Va go at it again after Hana reveals to Jack a new outfit that drives him wild.

Soldier knew that when D.Va called on him with to "Take a look at her mech..alone", it was a booty call. D.Va liked dressing up her booty calls in such a way ever since they started their not so secret sexual relationship. Soldier didn't mind it too much, since he knew he was getting a ride at the end of the day, but he didn't understand the theatrics for the life of him and chose to chalk it up to being a young person thing. 

There were still people in the compound, but only a few, with most being snatched up by Ana to go on some kind of training mission. Not that it really mattered to either of them anyway, since neither really cared what others thought of their relations, but it was nice to know there would be less awkward glances or questions to deal with after the fact. 

Despite all of this precognition, Soldier still found himself surprised when he walked into one of the compound's hangars and found Hana in a favored pose: Lounging on her back on the top of her mech. What was different though was her outfit: Her whiskers makeup replaced with a more traditional blush, her hair tied back and topped with a bandanna. A tight striped shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination and a pair of jeans topped the outfit off. Soldier would be lying to himself if he denied how appetizing she looked. He'd never admit it, but she had hit a sweetspot for him with the outfit and she knew it. It was like an old pin up he would find himself drooling over in his youngest days.

Soldier approached, not speaking or showing any expression but hunger clear in his eyes. Dva turned herself upright, spreading her legs wide open before leaping into a thankfully reactive Jack's arms. "Hey Daddy'o!" She chirped before laying a kiss on his cheek. 

"What's all this?" Soldier said, finally getting the focus needed to form words before D.Va started to grind against him and ruin it all again, his bulge clear through his sweatpants. 

"It's an outfit for a photoshoot." She explained. "It's coming out in a few weeks, but I figured Daddy's little girl should give him a special preview." she concluded, emphasizing the last part of that statement perfectly. "It...aaahhh." She moaned, cut off by soldier's sudden assault on your neck. "It seems like you like it." 

Soldier didn't say anything because there were better uses for his mouth. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, Soldier kissing into D.Va's neck and D.Va clinging tightly and grinding against his manhood before Soldier got a better grip on her, making sure to clutch her by her ass. He strolled out, carrying the young woman like a possession. 

\---

Soldier dropped Hana onto the first surface big enough to hold the two of them he could find, which happened to be a table in one of the break rooms. 

"You using this for anything else?" Soldier grunted. He was desperate and animalistic, but also considerate enough to just keep himself in check if need be. 

D.Va smirked. "I can pay for a dozen more. Do you-" Before she could finish her top was torn open, buttons flying every which way as her breasts were exposed to the cool air. Soldier immediately focused in on one of them, dry humping D.Va through their clothes as he got to work on her. D.Va moaned as soon as she made contact. More and more, he had come to like Hana's breasts to her relief. She had considered them by far her most disappointing feature. 

He never focused on them for long though. He mostly toyed with them to prep her for the next part anyway. 

Soldier's hands slid down her skinny form until he reached the belt keeping him from her sex. Something that belonged to him. He pulled hard, the friction making D.va gasp as the pants and belt tore a little before sliding down her body, squeezing over her ass before sliding down her legs. D.Va's milky form was now uncovered with the exception of the open top. Soldier didn't waste much time staring before pushing his way in with a grunt. He grabbed at Dva's wrists and pressed down as hard as he could, putting his full body into a fast paced fuck with one purpose: Use this little minx to get himself off. 

D.Va let out a high pitched squeal as Soldier pushed in and out of her tight snatch, her face being pressed into his upper chest as he used her like the little fucktoy she was. His pumping got faster and faster, his groans rare as he focused on pounding the little slut to the end. He felt her heels push into his backside as she shouted out many swears and affermations that Soldier could barely catch as he lost himself in her body.

Soldier felt and heard Hana squirm and squeal in that wonderful way that said she was done, but that had never stopped him from finishing when he damn well pleased, pounding and pounding away for just a little bit longer before pulling his cock out and finishing on her stomach.

Hana moaned, content. "God..that was-" She couldn't finish before Soldier made his intentions clear. He flipped her over onto her back before giving his favorite part of her body-her tight, cute little ass-a big SLAP and grabbing at her new ponytail.

"You know how this goes by now." He growled into her ear, still clearly horny as ever. "We're done when I say we're done."

Hana's heart fluttered at that aggression-she loved it in him and just seeing it come alive alone was enough to get her horny all over again-but she had her doubts. "But the others could be back soon." She moaned, not sounding very convincing. "We could at least move to m-"

"When I say we're done." He growled again, pulling on the girl's ponytail for good measure. "You know better."

"Yes, Yes, okay." 

Another slap, this time louder and harder. "Say you're sorry."

"I-I'm sorry." She moaned, a mix of pain and pleasure tearing her bottom half to shreds. 

Another slap. She yelled audiably. "Like you mean it."

"I'M SORRY, DADDY." She screamed. "It won't happen again. Please.." 

But that was all Soldier needed to hear as he pushed inside of her again, this time climbing onto the table a bit for leverage as he pushed into Hana's prone form. He gripped her ponytail with one hand and put an arm behind her back with another. "It's okay." Soldier whispered into her ear. "Because you're going to make it up to me by letting me finish in you. Understood?" He barked commands like a Sargent.

Hana was shocked and hesitant for all of one second before a yank of her ponytail brought her hormones to the forefront. Suddenly none of the consequences mattered. "Yes, daddy! Anything for you!" 

It wasn't long before Soldier was pounding her again, Hana practically speechless this time for most of it except for the occasional long, loud moan. Soldier pinned her to the desk and fucked her like he had never done before: The new outfit, the fact that it had been a while, and their overall relationship progressing to this point. The sound of thighs slapping together echoed loudly throughout the breakroom as he gorged himself on her body. Every thrust brought him closer to an eventual first: finishing inside the tight Korean queen.

"Oh, Daddy! Ohhh Daddy!" She groaned as she came again, probably for the final time that day. Jack himself couldn't go much longer without releasing another load either with the way she tightened around him, milking his cock and begging for it. For the first time, he could answer the call.

He let out a loud groan of his own as he sprayed her insides with his seed, once and for all marking her as his. It felt so good to finally spill inside of her that he collapsed on top of her, out of breath from the climax.

"Who's your daddy?" He breathed into her ear one last time. 

Hana responded with a weak. "You are.." before her head dropped onto the desk, defeated. 

"We're done here, then." Soldier whispered, kissing her on the cheek and rolling rolled off of her to lay beside her on the table. He glanced at her in her old school make up, eyes closed and mouth partially parted. The afterglow is where Soldier's true affections for the girl came out. She was beautiful and energetic in ways that brought out a certain optimism in him he thought he had lost.

Soldier decided to move her before the others came. He sat up, his tank top clinging to him from all the sweat, picked up the girl bridal style and carted her off to her room. She made a small content noise, nuzzling into his chest as he carried her over to the stairs. The sweetness of the act contrasted hard with their naked forms or the fluids dripping from within her, summing up their odd relationship better than any words could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get back into writing smut with what seemed to be a fan favorite of mine. That Cruiser outfit was too much for me to resist~


	3. Nya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new D.Va outfit comes a new chapter. Hana wants Soldier to tell her when she's a good kitty and be very stern when she's not.

Soldier didn't expect to find an animal cage on his bed that afternoon

He did not expect to see what he would describe as his favorite form of stress relief in said animal cage. She crawled out as he opened it, sprawling out on the bed in what he guessed was an outfit for another photo shoot. A frilly dress with a corset clinging to her midsection, a gap in the chest showing just the right amount of cleavage, blue and purple, diamond patterned pair of thigh highs, and a pair of cat ears to top it all off.

“Nya!” She chirped. 

Disappointingly, Sildier simply blurted out “What the hell are you doing?”

“A special someone sent their favorite foxy grandpa a pet to play with in the mail~” Hana said in a higher pitched version of her own dangerously high voice. “And she’s been very well trained to do whatever her new master says...anything. Nya~”

“I was kind of getting into it until that last part.” he sighed, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. “This must be a younger guy thing.”

“Aw..I thought old people loved cats.” Hana said in such an innocent tone someone who wouldn’t know her as well wouldn’t catch the snarky intent.

“...Alright, since this is how you want to play today..” Soldier began in a way that made D’va’s heart swell. He snatched the leash attatched to her collar up and yanked it toward him, Pulling Hana toward him with a dominant flair. She satperched on her knees in front of him, hands between her legs.

“Rule number one.” he spoke in a calm but firm manner. “No snark from the pet.”

Hana nodded eagerly, her face flushing. She was thrilled he appeared to be getting into it. Hopefully this could be like so many other nights she spent getting used and dominated into a cream filled mess with a bit of flair on top.

“Rule two. No touching yourself.”

Hana noticed herself playing with the hem of her dress and stopped. That rule..may make things a bit difficult. she bit her lip and nodded.

Solider then leaned back into the chair. “Take it out.”.

Hana wasted no time unzipping his pants and pulling out his throbbing white cock. She dew close to it, lips practically up against it and looked her master in the eye She whispered “Nya”.

“Lick it.” . SOldier, said it, chest swelling as she watched ana take a few tentative, innocent licks as she feigned being a playful, innocent little kitty. The touch sent waves up his spine, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle as he kept to his steel persona. “Suck it.” he ordered. “Slowly..”  
Hana slipped the tip into her mouth, looking her master directly in the eyes. She swirled her tounge around in a way she knew he liked. She saw his rugged, stern face twitch and if she didn't have his cock plugged into her mouth, she would smile.

“Deeper. Take it all. No hands” Soldier’s orders escalated.

Hana complied, slowly but surely taking him deeper and deeper with each pass of his tip, working her way down his huge form without covering the distance shoe couldnt make with her hands. She had to swallow him whole, and if SOldier’s labored breathing was any indication, he was certainly into the cat thing. Shepatted herself herself on the back mentally for idea.

Soldier wanted to pull her head down and force her to choke on his cock like he would do in their rougher sessions so hard, but he also wanted to show he had restraint, to humor Hana and play along with her little game, and most importantly he knew the end result would be worth it. As Hana passed the halfway point of his cock his breaths turned into grunts. He oculdn’t help himself with how masterful the girl worked her tongue.  
He had to maintain his authority role, though.

“Come on, pick up the pace.” He said. And that she did, sucking him down closer and closer to the hair that made up his base with her hands behind her back. Soldier felt himself coming closer to finishing, watching the girl’s cute face contrast with the sick pleasures he was feeling from her throat. 

Finally, a devious idea ran through his head as he grabbed both pigtails that made up her new hairdo and pulled, causing her to squeak out of surprise, adrenaline rushing through both of them as Soldier hissed “Your next task is to keep this in your mouth until I cum.”

Without waiting for Hana’s reaction, Soldier began to thrust, using her hair as handlebars as he face fucked her, reaching into her throat and out with ease as Hana sputtered and whimpered all over his cock. Until he came, his words echoing in Hana's mouth. Who knew how long that would be?

Soldier made the most of his order as he sat up a little, thrusting harder into the little mix as he switched from her hair to the back of her head, forcing her to take her to his base. Hana could feel herself getting lightheaded, but that only helped the rush that having her mouth used as a cocksleeve usually gave her.

Soldier moaned, releasing one shot inside of her throat before pulling out quickly. He wanted to ruin that outfit. A not so secret at this point in their relationship quirk of his was that he loved to ruin her outfits. He shot load after load on her face, and the dress as Hana hunched over a bit, catching her breath as her leg twitched. Her pussy was aboslutely aching to be serviced, but it would have to wait.

“You’e a cat.” SOldier said, one of his rare smirks creeping out.”

“...Yes, master?”

“Lick yourself clean.”

Hana smirked back at him as it clicked. She gathered the cum she could from pooling at the skirt of the dress, some off of her face, some in her cleavage and licked it off of her hands as sensually as she possibly could. The stains in the dress weren’t fully gone, but a good amount of the residue had been licked off.

“Your milk is so good Master. Nya~””

“Good g-” Soldier began but he noticed where her other hand went: pushing hard against her dress and trying to create some kind of friction in her nethers. It was, but it was there.

“What did I say?” He hissed, pulling on the leash and pulling her dangerously close to him.

“M-master!” Her submissive persona returning. “I’m sory, I jsut got so worked up I-”

 

Quietly, but firmly: “Turn around.”

She did with soldier loosening his grip on the leash to allow her to do so.

“Ass up.” She complied, bending over and pressing her hands into the floor. She moaned softly as she felt Soldier’s eyes gauze at her panty clad snatch, “Nya..” she muttered under her breath.

Soldier flipped the dress up, rubbing a hand ove her cute little ass. “You’ve been a bad kitty.” He hissed before giving her a firm smack.

Hana yelped. She felt soldier put a fair bit of strength behind that slap as it stung against her backside. Again, this time the right cheek as she cried out in pain. Again. The left. Again. The right. She wiggled and squirmed on the floor both parts yearning to slip away but also craving thew rush the slaps were giving her as he had been closer to touching her snatch than he was all afternoon.

Finally, he ceased as Hana began to fight back tears. “Master! I won’t misbehave again!” She whined, getting a high off of this persona that she never expected. “I promise! Please..”

“Words are empty. You will receive another punishment if you act up again, that’s all.”

“Yes master. I’ll be a good kitty from now on.”  
Soldier was beginning to think of ways to torture her some more before he took a good look at her snatch. The fabric was soaking as her legs twitched, either side of her tiny little ass glowing red..She was clearly a horny mess that wouldn’t last much longer in this state. At that moment, he decided to be the adult.  
Hana heard nothing from Soldier for several moments until he fook her panties off, sliding them over her still sour bottom. 

“Master? What are my next orders…?: She asked hesitantly, before Soldier pushed on the small of her back, his cock hovering near her entrance.

“Hold still. Not too loud. Try not to pass out this time.”

 

Hana’s eyes widened before Soldier pushed into her which, after what felt like ages of teasing, set Hana on cloud 9 as she let out one of the loudest moans she ever let slip. Soldier was quick to coral her with a slap on the ass and a hiss telling her to keep quiet. 

Hana bit he lip as Soldier began to ravage her. One of her favorite things in the world was getting claimed by the old head’s cock, and this was even better than usual as he pushed through her tight, soaking wet walls. Soldier was having a blast too, focused and pumping for every inch of pleasure he could get as he railed the little Korean kitty.

Hana was in for even more surprises when soldier reached for her pigtails again and pulsed, setting her afire as she had to stop herself from shouting out of pure bliss. She quickly picked up the discarded pair of panties and stuffed them in her mouth, biting down on them to keep her promice.

Soldier stopped pulling at her hair only to grab her hips again, this time fucking her hard as he approached his second finish. All the while Hana reached her limiit, quim gushing as fluids began to pool on the floor beneath them. She grunted and mewled ino her panties as she was ruined by the older gentlemen.

Soldier’s second finish followed soon after, shooting deep inside of her with a resounding moan from Soldier’s part as he overfilled her. 

Hana began to settle, lying down on the floor before Soldier was on top of her again. “I didn’t say I was finished with you, pet.”

He took his thick rod and pushed it right into Hana’s back door, gausing her mouth to hang open so wide that the panties she was holding in them almost slipped out. Anal was a bit rare for the couple as it often got too intense for her, but the very rare occasions it came out made it all the more special as Soldier used her orgasm as lube to start forcing himself into her asshole. 

Her tightness here was unrivaled, so Soldier always thoroughly appreciated it when he got to split her open like this, watching as Hana, clearly experiencing the same mix of pleasure and pain she always did when he did this, grunted and moaned into her panties. He couldn’t see her face, which was regrettable, but the sounds and the body language gave away all he needed to know.

It wasn’t long before Hana came again: This time an audible, forceful squrit that shot into the floor. She went limp after that, spent as Soldier pulled out far enough that only the tip still sat in her before firing off a huge load in her asshole. She mewled at the sensation, twitching before falling limp again. Soldier pulled himself back, sitting back with his head against the armchair. He wasn’t spent, but he was satisfied. 

 

It wasn’t long though before Hana sat up, asshole gaping and surprised Soldier by licking the cum clean off the floor, savoring it all as a tasty treat as she looked soldier in the eyes. “Please master.I’m still so thirsty. I want more of your special milk.”

 

This was the first clear look Soldier had at her features since he bent her over. He makeup ruined and streaming down her face, her hair frazzled mess, and her mouth gaping open with lust.

Soldier found her face of need oh so tempting, but he would not break character. “If you want more, you earn more, pet.” He said, quietly but sternly.

“Nya~” She chirped as she began to lower into his lap again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know whether to keep going after this so I'll leave it in your hands. Tell me if you want a followup to this chapter or if I should move onto something else!
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a chapter for all her outfits, lol..

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one weird enough to write this pairing? Probably. Hope you enjoyed and comment if you want to see more of this. It's a once shot for now but I have more ideas for these two that go into kinkier territory.


End file.
